Adam Chapman
Adam Chapman is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He lives with his mother Rose Chapman on Rose's Farm outside Detroit. Biography Pre-game Adam was born August 5, 2013, and is the son of Rose Chapman. He has quit school to work on the farm full time.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery His father died of cancer in 2036 (two years before the game)."Midnight Train" He is afraid that the police will come for his mother, due to her helping deviant androids escape the country and wonders why his mother wants to help the androids. Midnight Train Adam is seen working outside the house and is the first person to greet Kara, Alice, and Luther when they arrive at the farm seeking refuge. After Rose invites the trio into her home, Adam gets into an argument with his mother over sheltering androids, fearing they will likely get arrested. Subsequently, while Rose is out, a police officer comes knocking at the door. Adam's nervousness may raise the officer's suspicion if Kara doesn't dismiss his behavior as exhaustion. Battle for Detroit If Kara did not steal the bus tickets from the couple, Adam will call them over and tell them to get in his mother's car. They will arrive at the river that runs through Canada and his mother will come to pay the smuggler the money for the boats. Adam will say goodbye to Kara and will leave with his mother. If Kara, Alice, and Luther (if he was saved in Crossroads and Battle for Detroit) make it to the Canada Border Inspection Station, and Kara talks to Rose in the restroom, she meets Adam outside. If Markus had led a peaceful revolution, Adam agrees that androids are alive and deserve to be free. Even if Markus hadn't been peaceful, he would still come to agree that androids are alive despite admitting he doesn't agree with what Markus is doing. If Luther kills Police Officer 0617 in Midnight Train, he will be hostile towards Kara and accuse her that she "killed a man". Behind the scenes *Adam Chapman is portrayed by Bruce Sherfield, who provided the voice acting and performance capture. Adam is not made in his actor's likeness. **In dubbed versions Adam's voice was acted by: Beniamin Lewandowski (Polish voice)... Quotes * "We can't hide them! Not after what those deviants did today! It's too dangerous. Do you know what'll happen if the police find them here? We'll go to prison, Mom! Do you understand me? Prison!" * "You're gonna ruin our lives, and for what? For a bunch of machines?" * "I am alive! You are alive! They!.. They're nothing!" * "And none of this would be happening if dad was still here!" * "I'm not going to prison because you wanna help these freaks!" * ''"He's dead! I don't belive this... This is a nightmare... This is a fucking nightmare!.." ''- If Luther kills Police Officer 0617. Notes *In concept art, Adam, along with Rose, was at some point conceptualized as white. *All his appearances are determinant. *Adam has a patch on the right arm of his jacket that reads "MOUNTAIN". **Also, there is a text on the center of his sweater that reads "AVERAGE CASUAL GUY". Gallery Adam Chapman Extras Gallery.png|Extras Gallery: "Adam Chapman". Adam and Rose Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Adam and Rose. References de:Adam Chapman ru:Адам Чепмен Category:Humans Category:Males